Harry Potter RP
by spiffyjune
Summary: Harry Potter 1x1 RP, set in the future after Voldemort is defeated. Main characters: OC, OC


**RP – Tristan Delany (FB) and Celeste Greengrass (ST)**

**/Theme: Drama, Mystery**

**Blurb: Tristan is a boy who has a very mysterious past – why else would the dementors be coming for him? Celeste is an ordinary Slytherin girl who suddenly gets caught up in this mess.**

**I'm ST, other person is FB**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC (Celeste)  
**

**Name: Tristan Delany (Or at least that's the name he goes by)**  
Age: 17  
House: Slytherin  
Wand: Mahogany and Griffin feather, 12 inches.  
Looks: He is tall and fairly skinny. His hair is dark and tangled reaching to his shoulders when not tied back. His skin is pale and decorated with scars and bruises, and his eyes are an unusual silver green. He wears a black dark grey t-shirt, black jeans and a black trench coat, which reaches his ankles.  
Personality: He gets angry quite quickly and doesn't back down easily; he likes to keep everyone at a distance and prefers to keep to himself.  
Other: Has an unreasonable hatred for cats.

**Name: Celeste Greengrass**  
Age: 15  
House: Slytherin  
Wand: Oak and unicorn hair, 11 and a half inches  
Looks: Average size, but thin for her age. Her hair is brown, a bit longer than shoulder length. Her eyes are a light brown, and her body is pale, but not sickly-looking. She usually wears her Hogwarts robes and wizard clothes, but on occasions she wears the muggle fashion – skinny jeans and a t-shirt.  
Personality: Very arrogant about her family's history, especially the pureblood lineage. Can sometimes be very innocent-like, but is actually a clever plotter most of the time. She gets angry easily when someone disrespects or cheeks her.  
Other: Not really close to any of her friends, although she may act like it.

* * *

FB: Tristan Delany sat on the train his feet up on the seat and his eyes focused on the tattered spell book in hand. He didn't want to see if Robert and Christie had come to see him off, though he hoped for his reputations sake they hadn't. Not that his reputation was that great, but it was enough to keep some of the weaker bullies away, thank god. He was, like always, happy to be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year recalling some of Robert's threats about sending him to a muggle school. Ugh.

Tristan flicked the page over, his interest growing at some of the darker spells mentioned, not that he would dare try any. He had enough sense. He soon after a while found himself tying back his shoulder length hair, the dark tangled forming a scruffy pony tail, it seemed his hair however much he brushed it off his face proceeded not to comply. And after what happened when he had tried to cut it himself; well he would not be trying that in a hurry.

ST: As the train slowly left the station, Celeste waved goodbye to her mother, a thin, black-haired woman with a grim expression. Grinning, she yawned and stretched back in her chair, facing her friends again.

"So, what are you doing tonight?", Melinda, a 4th year, asked. Twirling her wand in her fingers, Adena replied that she would obviously be sleeping - what else was there to do? The girls in the compartment giggled, as Celeste tried to laugh. She wasn't going to waste her 5th year like Adena was; she had greater plans than reading about love potions, shopping, or talking about boys, like all the other girls. As always, she had a mischievous plan in her mind, either largely successful, or disastrous. Either way, all her plans were usually completely mental.

FB: Tristan put his book away as the train jerked to life, motion sickness was one of the many curses to befall him and at the that moment he would say his worse. He then found himself leaning back in his seat and closing in is eyes. He had not got a good sleep last night and it wouldn't do any harm to catch up.

ST: Celeste glanced outside on the corridor; as usual, the trolley lady was selling candy, and the Gryffindors next door were noisy and raucous. Pursing her lips, she sat back down, and was immediately caught off balance and thrown to the opposite wall by a sudden stop of the train. Cries of surprise were heard outside, and as the she tried to pick herself off the floor, chaos ensued in the various compartments.

"Idiot conductor", Melinda snarled, shaking her head and bending down to pick up her wand. "It's obvious that Hogwarts definitely needs to improve their employees – and that includes the train drivers." Rubbing sores and sitting back in their seats, the girls murmured and agreed, each heaving a great sigh of displeasure at the quality of the staff at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a booming voice passed through the train – the conductor had used sonorous.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, students. We have a bit of difficulty in the front. We should be able to get this cleared up in 10 minutes or so. Please stay seated in your compartments."

FB: Tristan wondered briefly what the commotion was outside, annoyed that it was stopping him from getting any rest. He pulled his legs towards his chest instinctively, as a shiver passed through his body. Maybe the central heating was amiss, he thought reassuringly.

He then glanced out the window, trying to work out how far of their journey was left, though with the sky on the brink of darkness, it was harder than he first thought.

ST: Soon, the entire compartment hushed up. Maybe it was just them, but it seemed like the air was getting colder, frostier. Even the window glass was beginning to fog up as Celeste pressed against it. Instinctively, they all peered outside, and saw many other faces, each with curious expressions.

Suddenly, a wave of black fog clouded over them all, and everyone started choking as they struggled to see through the darkness. It seemed as though someone had extinguished the barely visible light they had before.

FB: Oh God, it was them. His whole body seemed to freeze up; they hadn't come for him, he reminded himself. The death of that girl had been an accident, a total accident. Anyway she had deserved it, his mind added, the stupid mudblood.

ST: A gasp was heard from the other compartments, and a slow, rattling sound emitted from the passageway.

"Dementor!" someone hissed. Looks of shock were now on all faces, and all doors were hurriedly closing. Celeste tried to slam the door shut – but not before a bony hand extended to the opening.

"Oh my god," she breathed, backing against the wall, barely able to stand the sight of it, "what does it want from us?"

But, as time stood still for a few seconds, the dementor finally glided away, clearly seeming to not want to step in.

FB: He saw one of the dementors outside his compartment, the door slowly sliding away. No... he thought moving as far away as possible already guessing the reason they were here, well if the letter he had received was true.

ST: The girls watched as the dementor silently dispatched itself from their compartment, each holding their breath as though the world was ending. When it disappeared from view, Adena ran to close the door, locking the bolt and shivering in her seat.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream – a painful, deathly scream coming from one of the compartments from the back. It was as if the dementor was sucking the very soul from the poor person in there, for as they watched, a tiny, white orb came from the mouth of the boy, drifting almost lazily to the dementor's hood.

FB: Help…he thought weakly, why wasn't anyone helping...However he couldn't concentrate much as images of Robert filled his head. No. He clutched his mind trying to force such things from his head; however replacing it was his father. And that stupid mudblood girl.

ST: "Oh no…" Melinda grasped the edge of the seat, watching with terrified eyes at the frightful scene just meters away. Why isn't anyone helping, Celeste thought anxiously, there was a…a boy getting his soul sucked out - right in the Hogwarts Express!

However, when all hope seemed lost, and the silver orb was nearly touching the hood, an angered conductor of the train barged out from the front.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, and a mistily silver wolf sprung from the tip of his wand. As the patronus shone up the hall, Celeste spotted the other students, all gaping with eyes the size of the moon. The wolf seemed like a repellent to the dementors – they rushed away, gliding like ice through the open door, and out to the night.

FB: "Thank…god..." He murmured through gasps of breath "Thank you" He added to the conductor. Though his head was still spinning as he wondered if the dementor had known what he had done.

ST: As much as she craned her neck, Celeste could not see past the many heads that soon lined up, obviously to see the boy that had fallen out of the dementor's claws. She heard the conductor yell for them to back away, and took the raven-haired, pale-skinned boy to the conductor's cabin.

The bystanders exchanged confused looks, and then each retired to his or her own compartment, most likely to gossip about this strange happening.

FB: "Why were the dementors on the train?" Tristan asked worriedly, already knowing the answer.

"Same as last time, another convict escaped" The conductor told him.

"Who?" He persisted and the man answered reluctantly.

"Fenrir Greyback" Tristan was told, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle.

ST: As soon as the door closed shut, the girls in the compartment started to whisper. One theory of the dementors coming was that maybe they were hungry, and needed to feed. This was quickly brushed aside, as all of them knew that the ministry had the situation under control.

"Maybe…maybe they came for the boy?" Adena suggested, but Celeste laughed this away. How could that skinny boy be the cause of their problems? No, he must've just been an unlucky victim of the dementors.

FB: He soon returned to his own compartment glad that the rumors he heard were nothing but lies. If someone did ever find out why he'd been attacked, well needless to say he would have to leg it. It was hard enough trying to make friends with anyone who could put up with his secrecy.

ST: As the boy slowly walked out of the conductor's cabin, all eyes came to stare upon him. Shiftily, as though he knew something they didn't, he stared back, but kept on moving, eventually slithering back into his own compartment.

"Hey, isn't that the guy…the guy who…ugh, I forgot his name, but I remembered that he won that defense against the dark arts prize last year…" Celeste whispered to her friends, suddenly remembering his pale face, and his curt nod to the teacher, as he received his trophy on the honors cabinet.

"Yeah, Thomas-something…no…ah, I dunno." Try as they might, the girls simply couldn't remember his name. Either he was too mysterious and silent, or he just performed a very complex memory charm on all of them, Celeste chortled to herself.

FB: It seemed the lack of friends at least was helping, as no one seemed to recall his name. Then again it was also probably the fact he skipped almost half his classes every year. Not that he'd ever been told off about it. It was as he reached his compartment the train came to a halt and he stumbled in, almost falling over.

ST: Taking in the familiar Hogwarts grounds' scenery, Celeste got up as the train started to stop, nearly tripping over Adena and another girl (Ouch! Sorry!). As the students started filing out, Celeste found that she had a minor problem – she desperately needed to use the bathroom. After the whole dementor incident, she had forgotten about it, and now faced the consequences.

"You lot go first, I have to use the bathroom," she called out to the other girls, "I'll meet you guys at the Great Hall."

Waving a quick goodbye, she started rushing to find the nearest toilet sign, and almost crashed into the 'dementor boy' himself – Thomas-something.

FB: He glared at her coldly.

"Watch where you're going." he said, heading outside towards the whomping willow, dodging the branches with skill and going through the tunnel.

ST: Celeste looked on with disgust. _No one_ talks to her like that. For heavens sake, she came from a line that was one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world! She would have to deal with this arrogant idiot later on.

At last, after using the bathroom, she emerged outside of the train platform, and hurried along to the thestral carts. To her disappointment, she was the only one there. Feeling very cold all of the sudden, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in the night. When the cart finally pulled itself to her, she climbed on, trying to ignore the endless darkness stretching ahead.

FB: "Not so stupid as you look" he heard his father say as he climbed up through the hatch.

"You are though. You think they won't like here? Look at what almost happened to Black." he pointed out.

"He was soft though" and his gaze flickered at the dead first year "And I'm not."

"No, you're just…a sicko" Tristan muttered hoping no one had seen his father attack the young girl or him going down the tunnel. Just because Fenrir was his father didn't mean he wanted to be involved.

"So, Theon, how's your folks?" Fenrir asked.

"Tristan," he corrected, despising his real name "And I'll survive it."

ST: Closing her eyes and humming a tune to herself, Celeste almost didn't notice the cart suddenly wheeling off to the side of the road, right at the base of the whomping willow.

"What the –" CRASH! The whomping willow's braches knocked her over, sending her rolling across the grass. Panting, she tried to get away to the cart, but it was stuck in a large hole in the ground. Panicking, she looked for places to hide, but the willow was coming up fast. She ran, but it once again knocked her breath out. Spotting a door at the base of the willow, without even thinking, she jumped into it, just nearly avoiding a huge branch from stabbing her in the chest.

"Oh man…ow, who planted this stupid tree here?" she exclaimed angrily to no one in particular, groaning and holding her side.

FB: "Look dad, you need to leave. You'll just get recaptured and kissed. By a dementor I mean" he added and Fenrir grimaced. Years in prison having destroyed his nature to argue for the sake of it.

"Well they forgave Sirius easily enough," he muttered, "Besides I heard the stories, you've been killing, finally." and Tristan rolled his eyes; only he would have a father who encouraged murder.

ST: Still groaning, Celeste finally took note of her surroundings. She never knew that there was a secret door under the whomping willow – she wondered who else knew about this. All around her were different paths, all up old, rickety staircases. How was she going to get to the castle? She might get lost in the underground mazelike structure.

Celeste decided to have a go at the waiting game. Maybe, just maybe, someone would come and save her from impending doom. Sitting down by a stair step, she took out her wand, and started practicing some spells.

FB: "Look I'll try and get you something to eat before you go, Okay?" he said climbing back down.

"Fine, but do you want me to get rid of the girl waiting in the tunnel?"

"No" He snapped, thinking he was just making it up; however once he'd shut the hatch and looked to check, he found his dad had been right. Annoyingly. Which meant he either had to make up an excuse or let Fenrir kill her as suggested.

ST: The time passed slowly, as Celeste still waited for someone to get her out of the tunnel. The teachers must know about this underground place, at least. They'd notice she was missing (hopefully) and come rescue her.

Out of nowhere, she heard some muttering from above. It sounded like someone was having a quiet argument. Maybe they could help her? As soon as it came, it suddenly disappeared. Must've been a trick of the walls – they must echo or something, she thought to herself, her hopes of a rescue dying slowly.

FB: "What are you doing here?" He asked rudely, not caring if she was a pure blood Slytherin or not. She could have overheard, and despite the fact he didn't get on with his father, he didn't want to see him worse than dead. Or end up in Azkaban for his involvement.

ST: She looked up, shocked from the voice. First, she wasn't expecting someone to actually _come_ here, let alone a student. Second, it was HIM – the dementor boy. Didn't he know that it was dangerous during the night? Especially after that run-in with the dementor, almost getting _kissed_, for Merlin's sake.

And again, how dare he talk to her in that tone? She. Was. A. PURE BLOOD. She wasn't even sure what he was – he could've been a stupid half blood.

"What are YOU doing here?" She snapped back.

FB: "I asked first" He said smoothly, determined to get an answer. His left hand reached for his wand just in case. If in doubt resort to violence, he thought, recalling what his dad had said that time he had visited.

ST: Celeste's emotions were flaring. This idiot was annoying. Her gaze flickered to his hand, lightly resting on his wand grip. Instinctively, she reached and did the same with hers. If he wanted a fight, he won't win that easily.

"I was enjoying the view." She answered dryly, ignoring the irritated twitch in the corner of his mouth. She wasn't going to give him an answer until he answered her. Purebloods first, as always.

FB: His eyes flicked with a murderous glint, however he said nothing, simply pushing past her and getting out. If she wanted to be murdered by his dad she could go right ahead; it wasn't like it would be any great loss.

ST: "Typical loser you are, dementor boy." Celeste hissed through her teeth. She wasn't going to let him go just like that – she needed revenge, and she would get it. _No one_ just _ignores_ her. Taking out her wand, she flicked it, and thought 'Levicorpus!'

FB: A cry of surprise slipped from his mouth as he found himself dangling upside down.  
"Get me down," he yelled angrily as he had dropped his wand. "Get me down, right now" His tone quieting.

ST: She walked over to him, dodging the low ceiling. She soon had her wand pointed at his throat.

Tilting her head, she spat, "Apologize. I will not be treated with insolence. Do you know how pure my blood is? It dates back centuries ago, back to when Merlin was actually alive. That's how old my family is!" Her eyes glared with fury when shouting the last part. Celeste was actually enraged at how he always was so indifferent, that she actually wanted him to fight back.

Just then, she heard a low growling coming from the back staircase.

FB: "Dad, stay out of it. She's just a stupid girl." He said, getting even angrier as his situation was slowly worsening "And I'm not apologizing" he added.

ST: Turning around, Celeste could hardly breathe as she saw the Azkaban convict, Fenrir Greyback, advancing towards her with a mad glint in his eye. She might have known some former death eaters, yes, but Greyback was a bloody _werewolf_, god. From the back of her head, she heard some muttering from the boy, but couldn't think, couldn't process what he was saying – just stared as Greyback narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Cornered by a girl, Theon? Pah, I actually thought you'd have a bit of a mind. But apparently, you don't."

So that was his name – Theon. Her mind was whirling. Greyback was his…dad? Her eyes darted, searching for escapes. Greyback watched her, following her gaze to the exit out from the whomping willow.

"Don't even think about it."

FB: "Fine, kill her, jut get me down afterwards" he muttered knowing that otherwise he would have to leg it. Well when he was down he would have to. Besides she was rude enough to deserve it, although he wished she wasn't a pure blood.

ST: Luckily, Celeste still had her wizarding nature's instincts – as soon as she heard the word kill, she yelled, "STUPEFY" and sprinted by the dangling boy to the whomping willow's exit. She wasn't going to let Greyback get her. Growling came up behind her, and she finally saw his deformed and mauled face in the moonlight.

FB: He scrambled for his wand, and finally reaching it, muttered  
"Liberacorpus" and headed outside. He was just lucky it wasn't a full moon; then he'd really have problems. "Look, dad, go back to the shrieking shack, and I'll deal with her. You don't want someone to see you," He added threateningly and Fenrir agreed though very reluctantly, and Tristan wouldn't be surprised if another student went missing.

ST: From the corner of her eye, Celeste saw Greyback crawl back inside the hole, dodging the whomping willow's efforts to knock him away. Suddenly, as though a switch had been turned off, the whomping willow stood still, and not a single branch or twig moved. Having no time to think about this, she kept running towards the castle, determined to tell a teacher about the escaped convict.

She didn't notice the pale-skinned boy following her surreptitiously through the woods.

FB: He managed to catch up with her.

"Wait" He yelled, disgusted at the tone of desperation in his voice "You can't tell!" Tristan yelled though he knew it was useless. Pointless.

He was just drawing more attention to himself, however Fenrir was his father, no matter what happened.

ST: Celeste didn't stop, although the boy next to her was screaming for her to wait. She had to find someone, just someone who could settle this mess. She felt him grip her arm, but she shook it off, and shot a stupefying spell behind her, not bothering to look where it went. Hopefully, she could reach someone before Greyback killed her, even though that meant revealing the boy's connection with him. She didn't care about him – he almost killed her in the whomping willow, if it wasn't for her quick thinking!

FB: He dodged the spell, however began to lag behind.

"Stupefy!" he yelled after finally getting his wand out. Annoyed that she wouldn't just let him explain.  
Stupid girl.

ST: Celeste heard the spell hit the tree, then turned back to see the boy shooting another spell at her head. Dodging the red stream of light, she shot another stunning spell, surprised to hear that it actually hit its mark. The boy was thrown backwards, landing in the dirt close by the whomping willow. Celeste stopped, watching him trying to get up.

Suddenly, a branch of the willow leaned out and gave a flick, bowling the boy over. Gasping, Celeste realized that, although he might be a dangerous convict's aid, once again, he was in danger.

FB: He swore as he saw the whomping willow prepare to strike, rolling out the way just in time. God, this was not his day at all, perhaps he should of just stayed away this year, but his bruises seemed to ache more as he rolled quickly out the way and dispersed this idea.

ST: Wringing her hands, Celeste was faced with a complicated dilemma. Save the boy, but risk her life? It was technically her fault that he was in that situation – no, wait, it wasn't. He was the one who told Greyback to kill her; he was the one who was helping a werewolf!

In a desperate course of action, she yelled, "PERICULUM!" and shot dozens of red sparks from her wand.

FB: He wasn't sure what was going on, if she was helping him now or trying to get him killed. He was leaning towards the latter. Tristan got to his feet quickly just missing another branch as he ran. He then saw the sparks for a brief second and his fear because of it getting him knocked to his feet. Damn tree. He had to get out of there. He had to get his dad out. He couldn't let the teachers find out about him, even though they might save his life from the tree. Although he didn't know where either could go, school for him was his life.

ST: What the HECK was he doing? Why was he running back to the tree, where the branches swung even more violently?

"Hey! Come back, the tree's going to _kill_ you!" she screamed, a hint of desperation in her tone. But it was no use, as he limped around the boundary, trying to find a way in. She had to do something now – his life was literally dangling from a tree. Without thinking, she shouted, "Incendo!" and pointed her wand at the tree's branches. Immediately, the twigs caught on fire, and the tree stopped shaking, shocked at the fire on its' branches.

Come on, come on, she pleaded to herself, hoping that the boy would have enough sense to run away.

FB: "I'm not going back, you're going to tell!" He snapped angrily, finally finding the tunnel down. However he couldn't help hesitating. Did he really want to be on the run for the rest of his life?

ST: "Fine! Fine, I don't care, go to Azkaban, get killed, whatever! Not my problem!" Celeste screamed back, furious that she damaged the whomping willow to try and save his life, but all for nothing. "You know what? I actually hope you _rot_ in your cell in Azkaban with your stupid werewolf father!"

FB: His eyes seemed to fill with all his restrained anger, at her words. Arrogant pure blood. Which was why after a few seconds he found himself running, tackling her, before pinning her to the ground. No one insulted him like that, or his father. Not after the day he'd had.

ST: Caught by complete surprise, Celeste found herself lying on the ground with her wand strewn couple feet away. The boy's wand was pointed at her throat.

"Don't…Ever insult me like that," he snarled, jabbing it straight at her windpipe. Celeste looked desperately around for a way out – her wand was too far to reach, and she couldn't get up. Thinking that it was over, she closed her eyes and waited for him to kill her. After all, he was the son of a murderer.

FB: He took a deep breath; what was he doing? People would be coming soon... his mind was a whirlpool of confusion - if he let her go then she'd tell; if he killed her, he'd be a wanted man. And to top it all, it was a full moon tomorrow night. He let her go and got to his feet, though he picked up her wand beforehand so she couldn't do anything.

ST: She got up, still feeling dazed from the whole ordeal. Of course she was going to tell – how could she not, after seeing how dangerous he could be? But then again, he did spare her from murder. Her hand reached her back pocket to take out her reassuring wand, but found that it was firmly grasped in the boy's hand.

Celeste then looked up, and spotted a few brooms in the night sky. No doubt, they were teachers that had seen the red sparks a few minutes ago.

FB: "Don't tell," He said "Please" his tone was pleading as he saw the brooms. He still didn't know whether he should run, a memory charm - that could work, right? Or the imperius curse? He needed a way out.

ST: Celeste tried ignoring his voice, blocking it from her mind. However, she was stricken by his pleading tones. Torn between two choices, both equally unwelcoming, she covered her face with her hands and sat down to think. However, before long, the brooms landed on the ground, and cries of shock emitted from the teachers.

"The whomping willow!" Professor Sprout cried, rushing to the monstrous tree and putting out some of the fire. "Why…you kids! Explain yourselves! You have caused property damage to one of Hogwart's oldest trees! Damage that might not _ever_ be healed!" Professor Sprout looked as though she might cry, with her tear-glinted eyes staring at the willow.

Headmistress McGonagall was also reprimanding them, yelling about irresponsibility and danger. Little did she know about the situation before, where Celeste, along with Tristan, almost got killed.

FB: He glanced at Celeste, wondering if she would say anything. He sure as hell wasn't, though if she did, how could he run from a load of fully trained teachers? He frowned slightly before looking at the tunnel, thinking for a moment how things would have been easier if Voldemort had succeeded.

ST: Celeste felt his gaze travel over her, and wondered what she was going to do. The teachers were right there – if she confessed, and told them about Greyback hiding in the base of the tree, they could protect her. However, a nagging voice in the back of her mind proposed something else. What if she didn't? She would probably be going against the law, but then again, the boy did spare her from death.

Looking at the ground, she bit her lip, and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked, thinking she was probably too scared to admit she was wrong. Celeste shook her head, finally deciding not to tell, and just let the situation unfold.

FB: He let out a sigh of relief at her refusal to tell. At least now he could return to his usual unnoticed self, hopefully. Wondering for a second what had made her change her mind.

ST: Celeste really didn't know why she let the boy off the hook. As they were escorted back to the school, with Professor Sprout still glaring and muttering behind them, she glanced over at Theon – that was his name, right? She wondered what she would do next, and how she would explain her absence to her friends. As her mind wandered, Celeste sighed and tried to let go of her worries.


End file.
